Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle remote control system that allows a user to instruct operation of a vehicle-mounted actuation unit via a device carried by the user, and to a vehicle-mounted apparatus incorporated in the system.
Related Art
An electronic key system is known as a system that allows a vehicle door to be locked or unlocked in response to an instruction from a device carried by a vehicle user. A variety of developments to increase security have been experienced in electronic key systems. For example, the system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-027063 is configured to use a rolling code that changes in value each time as a plaintext used for authentication.
The electronic key may be stolen even if the code is modified to prevent the code from being reproduced, which is likely to permit vehicle theft. Particularly, when an automatically driven vehicle that can travel to a person carrying the electronic key when the electronic key is pressed is in practical use, it is ever more desired to improve the security of the vehicle remote control system.
In consideration of the foregoing, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to providing a secure vehicle remote control system and a vehicle-mounted apparatus incorporated in the system.